project_lost_dreemurrfandomcom-20200214-history
PLDN Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Squeeze Play: Start of the Ruins to the End of Waterfall Sub-Entry 071: "Journey To Waterfall/A Rabbit in the Ruins": The two of us entered UTPR-3235 at the same time. Me, right above Waterfall, the Major right above Mount Ebott. While Bunnie brought the E.L.B. train to a landing, I opened the gull-wing door and literally dropped down the the Save Marker, sending the Delorean back to Snowdin Forest's cave by remote control box. "Major, report." I contacted her over the T.A.O. link. "I'm at the mouth of the mountain. Proceeding onward, Commander." "Don't waste time with confrontations. Avoid if possible. Move in shadows. You will have to pass through Toriel's house. Also...be on the lookout for Flowey. He can tunnel anywhere in the entire kingdom. I last left him here, but that doesn't mean he can't find his way back to the Ruins pretty quick." "Understood." "If you wish to drop in on Tori, please do. I did make a promise for you to meet her. But remember our cover stories." "I will exercise caution." "Also, be careful. There are cameras all over the place. Alphys may be watching. I mapped out for you how to avoid them. It's too early for her to know we're here." "I have the data, Commander. I understand." "When you get to Snowdin Town, be mindful of Papyrus. He may...offer spaghetti if you run into him--" Bunnie actually chuckled. "Believe me...in my world travels, when I was a rookie UCIAT agent, survival meant ingesting...rather unpleasant things. Some, which many countries consider delacassies." "Please don't describe the fried snake, eyeball soup, and chilled monkey brains again..." Bunnie smirked. "You've been reading into too many of Vi's old movies, Commander." "Gotcha. One last word of warning--" "Sans." Bunnie interrupted. "Uh...yes. Don't even think of taking him lightly. Especially watch that Blue Attack, if he's not in a mood to discuss things with you." "He may find me a trickier opponent than you. With all due respect, Commander." "Noted. No offense taken. You do that ninja voodoo that you do." "Alright. I'm on my way. Where can I expect to find you?" "I won't progess any further than I need to. In all likelyhood, I may backtrack through Snowdin. I may want to drop in on Grillby's or the...ahem..."Librarby"." Bunnie raised an eyebrow. "And I thought Jangese was poorly translated into Common." "You'll get used to it, Major. Anyway...thanks again. I probably should have done this to begin with in the old timeline--" "No sense in regrets. It was what it was and it is what it is. What we decide now is what it will be." "Sagely as always. Okay. Better get a move on, Major." "Jumping...now." Bunnie leaped into the air straight up, curled and tumbled before shooting head first thorugh the entrance, drawing her arms in tight. Like a bomb dropped, she plumetted without fear, without hesitation. A few tumble-rolls, a few twists and suddenly...! Bunnie came to a sudden stop as she landed in a handstand...on a single finger. A tiny shock wave of pink mojikara emitted from the point of impact in the center of the smallest of grassy spots in between the bed of Golden Flowers at the bottom. Was it really showing off if nobody was watching? Major had to keep her skills sharp. "Mnn." She pushed off, propelling herself upward into a flip onto her feet. "Guide me, my senseis. Let my path stay true." Bunnie quick-changed into her ninja stealth suit and executed Shinobi Dash, drifting out of visibility. Speedilly, she stayed completely out of sight. Even the Froggits and the Moldsmals didn't sense her presence. The Vegetoids and Whim-suns didn't notice her, either. But slipping past Migosp and Loox (Considering the latter's unsurprising eyesight)...that's our Major. Violet would have joked that she put in a "No Random Battles" Codebreaker or Action Replay code in. You and your hacker humor, Vi. Bunnie quickly solved the puzzles and sensed her way past the traps. Even the spike trap proved to be nary an obstacle. The break-away floors didn't fool her. Even the Dwayne the Rock was quick to cooperate. "Somewhat similar to old ninja training courses. Only with a distinct lack of arrows and bamboo traps." I think Bunnie felt a sort of envy as to what I had kept hidden from her and the others all this time. In a way...it awakened some part of her that had lay dormant since her childhood years. For someone who didn't have a conventional childhood...maybe this was a long time coming? I suppose when you don't have an audience...there's no shame in enjoying yourself a little. She muffled a giggle. "There is joy to be found in exploration of new places. It brings me back to taking a boat out, by myself, to Midori no Oka's lone island to train. The unique geography. The shadows of along-lost tropical tiki civilization; the totem poles and such. The remnants of old simple machines like springs and old monitor-like devices. The unique flora. Even those curious naturally occuring loop-de-loop arches." It was a good thing for someone so stoic to unwind. But at the same time... "This is good and all...but keep on task." And in time... Toriel removed her reading glasses and closed the book. "It has become so quiet, all over again. Two people came into my life...and they left just as quickly." Toriel sniffled. The loneliness was at an all time high. But she had been thinking of other things. "Asgore...coward. Why did you put us through all this? If you had only used one soul to cross the barrier...instead of making us all suffer, killing more and more children." Toriel's logic was flawed. Even one child was too many. This was something that bothered me during True Pacifist runs. What would she believe Asgore would do once he crossed the barrier? Would he beg the humans for help? Unlikely, in the state of anger he was over the death of his own son and the loss of his...er...daughter? Son? Honestly...I hadn't given a thought at what kind of Chara had been born into this timeline. Would he slaughter them all and take six more souls? I'm...not sure if he would have had the spine for that. Then again...with each child, it must've become easier to...do the deed. Yet, he did want to free his people. He'd have to if he wanted to break the barrier. Was is more likely he'd follow Asriel's path? Two Dreemurrs dead for the same cause. In the end that would probably destroy Toriel just as much this whole chain of events had. What if he did succed at breaking the barrier? What was the most likely outcome? From what I remember of the last timeline? ......I feared the answer was suicide. Asgore was barely standing tall from his dark deeds in the last timeline. One more would probably push him over the edge. He'd never be able to face Toriel again. He just wanted to see his family once more. But how do you chase a dream that's already broken with no idea how to put the pieces back together? Toriel tried to drift off in her recliner...but she was too restless. Too many conflicting feelings and emotions. Metaphorically on the edge of the knife which she balanced hope with despair...it was too easy to fall either way. That was when here thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hmm?" The presence of anyone at her doorstep was...beyond unlikely. It should be impossible. Had...another human fallen? So many people showing up on her doorstep in one day. Toriel put her glasses and book aside and headed to the door. She hesitated...then opened it. "Please forgive my intrusion. I come seeking my Commander." Bunnie said before giving a formal bow. She had quick-changed back to her karate attire and stowed her weapons in her sub-space pocket. Not that she used even one of them since arriving. Her pacifist method was arguably better than my own. Toriel gasped. "He...said you would come." In that moment there was a spark in Toriel's eyes. That spark was hope. A hope that her new friend would not walk alone. "I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. Please. Come in." "I thank you for your hospitality." Bunnie took a moment to slip off her sandals and leave them by the doorway. The door closed behind them. Sub-Entry 072: "Backtrack to Snowdin": I couldn't leave well enough alone after Sans dropped those two words on me that made my stomach flip-flop. I knew the Major would be fine on her own. What I didn't know was if Papyrus was doing okay. Sure, I saved his life and befriended him. But what Frisk pulled...it had obviously shaken him. And...maybe I needed to build my own bravery before even thinking about encountering Undyne. While I was looking forward to Monster Kid and Onion-san and paying Napstablook another visit...there was something about Undyne that always had me balancing on the razor's edge with her. She wasn't hard to figure out. What was a challenge was figuring out how to earn her respect this time around. Last time she caught me encountering Frisk. Not really talking to them, mind you, but enough that she jumped to the conclusion of collusion. Any ally of a human at that early point on was a traitor to the kingdom. Joke was technically on her. I wasn't even a citizen of this kingdom. ...Now that I say that out loud, I don't quite know where I'm going with this. I glanced at my T.A.O. link. Yellow light. That signaled maintaining radio silence. I had a good idea that meant Bunnie had finally met up with Toriel. I had kept my promise. This was just what I needed to wipe away the stain of the Chara-Wraith perversing it by using a previous Toriel's dust as blinding powder. The memory would still be there but now there would be a new memory to overshadow it. "Enjoy your downtime for now, Major." I looked skyward to the...oddly mist-obscured ceiling of the cavern, as I crossed back into Snowdin. "KOMMAND, you out there?" Static for a moment then... "KOMMAND here. What up, Lord 'Lectric?" "Lord 'Lectric? You've got to stop spend less time coming up with new nicknames." "Then how would you know I'm still me and not some pretender?" "You really need to confuse me with logic?" "Okay, okay. I sense your'e a little on edge, so I know what you're asking. Keep an eye open for the kid, am I right?" "They've gone after Toriel and Papyrus. Has there been any indication that they've gone after mini-boss monsters or regular monsters?" "None whatsoever." "Then they are targeting just the Boss Monsters. But why? It doesn't make sense for Frisk to do so. This would be a revenge that the Wraith would seek." "Agreed. And Chara, herself, is in no position to enact revenge." "Nor would she seek it. She's abandoned the plan; it was never hers to begin with. On top of that she never had a real beef with the Boss Monsters. Sure she acted out against them but she was a puppet of the wraith. Granted...she still hates humanity but...she also sees a light at the end of the tunnel." I sighed. I didn't want to go further but there was no sense hiding it. "Frisk was Chara's out. Her way out, rather. Frisk was her foil. In the end her pacifism proved her the winning "player". Frisk gave her hope for humanity. Now...these two incidents...its a betrayal not just for the Boss Monsters but for a rivalry." "We'll get to the bottom of this, Volt. Even I don't have all the answers and I'm your eyes in the sky." I crossed the bridge, through the fog. "Relax. No surprises waiting for you i the fog." "Any other surprises waiting for me in town?"" "No glowing cyan eye spotted. Even so I doubt I'd be able to nail him down that easily. Somehow...I feel like he's aware he's being watched." That made me frown. Just how aware was Sans? Before long I reached the border. I took a moment to pay a visit to Ice Wolf. "Haven't seen you around here." This was the first time I could ever remember Ice Wolf actually interacting before the Barrier came down and the Core shut down. What had my interference with the RESET done? "Yeah. It's a bit of a long story. You heard about those Monsters that never got caught and sealed away? Yeah. Right here. Fell into Mount Ebott when my family and friends and I were trying to avoid being discovered while on the move." "No kidding?" "So. You're the guy that keeps the Core cool, right?" "That's me. Sweet gig. Just keep the ice coming. Though I think the name is kinda plain. I'm thinking of changing it to Jimmy Hotpants." Oh yeah. That was a thing. "Well. Don't mean to hold up. I'm Outtie 5000!" Oh boy. That's gonna spread around here, isn't it? I headed back into town, past the family of Slimes. Kids were out front playing "Humans and Monsters". I headed to the Library first. I hadn't stopped in there the last time I was around. Maybe I could find info that I hadn't in my previous runs. My keen eye recognized the Library Lizard (likely the same Monster species as Alphys), the Library Loox, and the pair of Newspaper Editors. "Scarf Lady" and "Lady Garf" as I had nicknamed them. Sub-Entry 073: "Tea With a Lonely Soul": "I humbly accept and thank you for your hospitality." "You are Volt's friend, yes?" "I am. My name is Grand Master Bunnie Meiru Rabbotou." "Grand...Master?" "I must apologize. I am...a teacher of the martial arts." Toriel cocked her head. "Martial arts?" "The...way of the warrior." "Oh. I see." "Please do not think lowly of me. True martial artists do not learn to fight for the sake of fighting. We learn to fight so that we do not have to." "...that...seems like a contradiction." "Many of the facets of life are so." Bunnie proceeded with an all-too familiar explanation. "The martial arts are the single most perfect contradiction in the world. We learn to fight so we do not have to fight. That should be the goal of any martial artist; to resolve a conflict without having to resort to a fight. The most ideal way is to strike up a conversation and diffuse an otherwise volatile situation. But...sometimes conflict cannot be avoided and your opponent may press the fight. In this, a true practitioner must never try to take out his opponent. A master of martial arts knows to meet an opponent with discipline and self-control." Toriel knitted her eyebrows, pondering that. In that brief moment...it as as though she suddenly understood. "In the martial arts you meet any conflict with the least amount of force. The highest form of true martial arts is making a friend--" "...from an enemy." Toriel finished. "Indeed." "Well. It would appear I have misjudged you. You seem like a very noble person." "Noble? I do not know about that. We've all...done things we are not proud of to survive. I seek a just life...not an easy one." "May I offer you some pie and tea?" "I think that would be nice. But if I may offer something? Would you object to hosting a tea ceremony from the surface world that I have practiced?" "There is a ceremony for drinking tea?" Toriel seemed intrigued. "I will provide the essentials. I have learned much about...ancient human magic and have refined it to work well wiht my own." Bunnie produced the Shodouphone. "A friend of mine studied their technology and we pooled our knowledge to make make gear to harness this magic and focus it." What she said was true. Mojikara was an ancient human "magic"...well...martial science. The Mojicelluar was a collaborative effort originally between Violet and Bunnie's caretaker in her family mansion temple in Jang. "Much like the Commander, I have done my own fair share of traveling in the shadows, away from prying human eyes. I have learned the language and culture of many a land." Bunnie quick scripted. She manefested a ceremonial tea table and tea set. Bunnie knelt down, kowtowing formally. Always one to respect her elders. With slight difficulty, Toriel followed suit. Toriel provided the ingredients while Bunnie substituted them in place of green tea leaves and physical matter. An interesting melding of Hybrid and Monster culture. "I admit I have...never taken part in a tea ceremony like this. The surface world must be such an interesting place." "I thank you, Toriel-sama." "Sama?" "It is an honourific, denoting someone of great importance; it conveys great respect." "You are so polite. So well-behaved." Toriel beamed. As the two shared the their tea, Toriel shared her story. Her tragedy and loss. Granted, Bunnie already knew of it. But perhaps she just needed to hear it from the source. "Asriel seems like he would have been a wonderful student." "I do not believe he would every bring himself to learn your fighting techniques. But he was indeed a curious child. So full of light. So full of hopes. So full of..." "Dreams." Bunnie finished. "Yes." "Do not despair, Toriel-sama. I can tell even now you keep his dreams going. Some day you shall walk with us on the surface. I am confident we will return one day." "If only...if only my dear children had such a role-model as you and Volt in their lives...maybe..." Toriel's eyes fell. "I have no children of my own nor have a love to call my own. In my position I have taken a vow of celibacy. I can however share the wisdom my peers have given be based on their own experiences. We can only give our offspring roots...and wings." "I have...heard this advice before. It...helps but..." "I know. There is no limit to what you can learn. But there's no bookk or scroll, or even words that can teach you how to live with a mistake. With loss. With regrets. All I can offer, my friend, is a shoulder to lean on and my support." "The both of you are truly angels. Sent in our time of need." "I would not go that far. But...we will help in any way we can." Eventually... "You seem like a very powerful person, Bunnie Rabbotou. I firmly believe you'll find your Commander in no time." "Thank you for your words and hospitality. I am glad that I was able to brighten the day of even a single soul in this world." "I envy you. I could not save a single soul." "Do not think yourself pathetic. Your intentions were good. Life is cruel and has no justification for its actions. However, we can choose to rise above it; overcome what it has taken from us. In tragedy...in loss...in strife...we can grow stronger. We can endure. And we can honor the memory of those we've lost. There will come a better future for us all. As long as one of us continues to draw breath, the Monsters will not be extinct." "You are...a good motivator, too." "I must take my leave." "Bunnie...that power of yours?" "Yes?" "May it protect you always." And once again the memory of Trini Kwan awakens in a new form. Somehow...it echoed through Toriel. Bunnie gave a final pleasant smile before exiting the Ruins into Snowdin. Sub-Entry 074: "Spoopy, Not-So-Scary, Skeletons": I knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened. Papyrus was usually quicker answering the door. "Oh. Volt. I...was not expecting you so soon. Did you..." "No. I lost them in Waterfall." "I...see..." "Actually...the reason I came back was to check up on you." "Why would you need to check up on the Great Papyrus? Certainly a future Royal Guard is no mere paper hero that needs pampering?" "Of course not. You're going to be a fine guard, some day but..." I looked down. An awkward pause. "Oh! I see you were worried because you care so deeply for your fellow Monster!" "Uh...yes! Yes, that's exactly right! I'm such a worry wort!" Truth. Truth. Seriously. "Nyeheheh! You have nothing to fear, my friend! For I, the Great Papyrus, will not be deterred by one bad apple in an entire orchard!" Okay. Clever metaphor, Paps. "Nyeheheheheh! This child may yet be the key to breaking the barrier. And then soon, there will be be new opportunities to expand my circle of friends! (Not...that it really...needs expanding...) Surely there must be good humans out there that would welcome the Great Papyrus with open arms!" Don't ever change, Pappy. Silence for a moment. "You know what this needs?" No good deed goes unpunished. Annnnnd here comes the spaghetti. "Nyeheheheh!" Bon....ahhhh. Almost walked into that trap again! Nyeheheheh. Papyrus, you slippery snail! It takes more than that to fully jape myself!" Down the old hatch. "Nyeheheheheh! A passionate expression! Again I have taken your taste buds to the Heavenside Layer! Another satisfied customer thanks to the Great Papyrus. Although...technically, the same customer as before. Should I count the same satisfied patron twice? This is a perplexing question. And I am thoroughly perplexed!" I almost expected him to spin off toward his room like some kind of slow motion top....huh...I could have sworn that happened in another timeline. But in the mean time...my stomach was in for a tussle with an al dente of a different kind. "Eheheheheh..." "It has truly brightened your day! I can tell! I never miss a detail." Insert predictable pause. "...by the way...shouldn't you change out of those pajamas this late in the day? When did you even put those on?" Yup. Back to here again. I think I'm getting a little TOO used to this. At that moment... "Sans!" "Uh....hey, bro." "You Lazy Bones! Spending all that time boondoggling who knows where! Where were you! We've had a guest twice now! It's very rude that you didn't even say hello or goodbye!" Oh boy. "Sorry, Paps. I guess it was pretty spine-less to skull-k around when we got company!" "Oh my god, Sans? Really? Now?" "Aww c'mon, Paps. I'm just rib-bing you. You know I gotta bone up on my fresh material if I'm going be an opening act at MTT resort!" "Saaaaaans!" "Kidding! Kidding! I got enough jobs as it is and twice as many legally-required breaks that come with them." "Nnyeeeeeeeegh!" "Eheh...I don't want to be a third wheel in family matters." "Nonsense, my friend! You haven't even met my brother, Sans, yet! He at least owes you a proper greeting and welcome to our town." "I can see he's busy and all--" "No, no. That's okay. I can say hi to your friend." Sans said with that closed eye-sockets look. "But--" "I INSIST." Sans's eye-sockets opened to reveal that dark emptiness. Papyrus didn't see it. I had the feeling Sans was really good at keeping his brother in the dark about these things. "Uh...sure. I can spare a few moments." I sweatdropped. "Excellent. Sans, this is Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade." "Bet that's a challenge to fit on a business card!" "Sans! Don't be rude!" "I'm just messin' with you. What's up, Doc?" I hesitated. "C'mon. Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" Oh no. Here it comes. "Reach out and shake my hand." Houston. We have lift off... *FRRRRRRRRRRT* "Nyeeeeeeeegh! Saaaaaans!" Papyrus hollered. "The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." "I apologize on my brother's behalf. Sometimes he just can't help himself. But maybe he should try a little HARDER to do so!" Papyrus slid his gaze to the side. "Eh." Sans shrugged. "Ooooooh. I can't deal. I'll be in my room responding to those posts on my usual social media site. That heckler has again sullied my personal computer with his childish pranks. Like some sort of...gnome." "Or troll?" I volunteered. "Exactly, good sir!" Laugh it up, wherever you were, Violet. "Good luck with that, bro." "While I'm tending to matters, do not bother our guest. I will be so cross if I find out you've been playing more of your practical jokes on him!" "Heeeeey. Don't you trust me?" There's no way-- "Of course I do! Just remember what I said." Papyrus headed upstairs and retired to his room. Then the mood changed. "Well. Don't hold back or anything." I folded my arms. "I'll give you that one. But let's just get right to the point." I tensed as the room darkened. "The kid crossed two lines, Arcade. You don't want to know what happens when they cross the last one." "I can guess." "I'm going to warn you--" "Undyne has a special place in that armored heart of hers for that lovable bone bro of yours?" "Wow. You're already on the up and up." "I can go up-er than up, if you want. That special place is two-way. Losing Undyne would mess Paps up, too. And an unhappy Pappy is a Sans with plans...plans of a bad day for a certain human child." "I don't need to break down much more to you, do I?" "Your warning hasn't lost its edge." "Heh. Nice knife joke. But seriously. The kid has one chance. They blow it and it's on you." "They haven't succeeded at killing anyone. That's the only thing they got against them. The fact that they tried is EVERYTHING against them. Am I wrong?" "You better be ready, Arcade. Ready for a race to see who catches the kid first." "Joy. I just looooove competition." I said with the utmost sarcasm. "You've gotten braver since the last time we talked." "And you've got a lot fewer surprises since the last time we fought." A sigh and a closing of the eye sockets. "You had to go there." "You would have, sooner or later. Call it pre-emptive preventative measures." "Wow. You've got me all figured out." "Careful there. Don't start sounding like the weed." That didn't sit well with Sans. "I know that look. Don't put yourself above everyone you don't like." "What are you saying, Arcade?" I was about to push my luck. "You never did answer my question. What rank DO you hold in Asgore's royal guard? Sentry seems like the real truth on the surface. But then I ask myself...does Asgore seem like the kind of person who'd do his own dirty work?" "That's a pretty bold thing to suggest, Arcade." "You still don't trust me. I've given you plenty of reasons to do so. Papyrus being a pretty big reason to do so. But maybe you need to give me a reason to trust you. If you're serious about working together on this, then stop trying to take matters into your own bony hands the first chance you can. If this is an alliance, then stop looking for a quick way out of it to bring a quick end to this." "You really want to open this can of worms?" "Maybe I should." "Sorry, Arcade. You're not ready for it, yet." "If that's the way it's gotta be." "That being said..." "Yeah..." There was no sense sticking around here. In the end I made a bad situation worse and eroded my already shaky relationship with Sans. At least I befriended Toriel and Papyrus. I just needed to win over Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, and Mettaton. And of course Asgore. What a tall order. "I think it would be best if I just leave." I headed out. "Arcade." "What?" ".............thanks for saving Paps." "...you're welcome, Sans." I closed the door. "Nyeh? Where did our Guest go, Sans?" "He had to run." "Sans, I better not find out you drove him off." "Pappy. Would I do something like that?" "......no, I suppose not. At least not on purpose. I can't fault you for that." "Cool. Now that we got that cleared up, I'm going to Grillby's." "Again?! Sans, that's the fifth--" And gone. "...why do I put so much effort into homecooked meals? Honestly, Brother. You're going to drive me out of my skull at this rate. But I suppose I forgive you...yet again." Paps went back to the kitchen to get his food museum in order and chase after that accursed Annoying Dog to get his Specia Attack back again. I headed out toward the border of Snowdin Town and Waterfall. Sub-Entry 075: "Something Stinks in Waterfall": I couldn't wait around for Bunnie any longer. I had to press onto Waterfall. So. Here I was again. Sans' sentry station was empty. "Wet as ever." It was still better than being cold. But being cold AND wet would be just the worst. I started on before freezing in my tracks...and whirling. Huh. Not the weed but... "Yo! Dude!" Monster Kid? How'd he get behind me? Wait...he must've headed back to Snowdin Town behind me, earlier. While I was checking in with Papyrus. You know...now that I through about it...did I first see him here in Snowdin Town? Which gave me a sudden worry. Was it possible he'd seen...more than he was meant to?" "Uh...hey, there little guy!" I waved sheepishly. "I know you're a grown-up and all but you seem pretty cool. You mind if I hang around you for a bit, dude?" "Er...!" This is a bit of a complication. Normally I'd let him do so without hesitation. But what if Frisk decideded to go Genocide again? I'd have to protect the little dino dude and probably risk showing off my secrets. I should probably listen carefully and confirm he didn't see the Delorean or me protecting Papyrus. I knew that M.K. had never seen a human before so even if they had run into Frisk, all he knew for sure was that they were a kid...because they wore a striped shirt. Kid...well...teenager. I guess Frisk couldn't be considered a grown-up. But a "kid" was still a stretch. "Uh...sure. " How could this go wrong? Let me count the ways... Yeah, let's not. I had enough on my mind as it is. "Cool! I heard a rumor that there was a human in the Underground. I've never seen a human before! Dude! You think maybe if we find one we could bring them to Undyne?" "Er..." "That'd be so cool! Meeting THE Undyne!" Okay. Some things never change. What am I in for, being this kid's body guard? I was supposed to be minding Frisk and...they hadn't shown up yet. I know they disappeared into Waterfall but...where? And how did they avoid being followed by Monster Kid? "Uh...yeah. That'd be something. So uh...tell me what you like Undyne?" "She's the coolest right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up... Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha." "Sure. No problem." I don't think I ever encountered his unnamed parents. A thought once occurred. What if...he didn't actually have parents and was...living...alone...like......trash. Oh gods. I think I gave myself a horribly sad image to dwell on. "C'mon! Let's go!" Sub-Entry 076: "Speeding to Meet Up With the Commander": Bunnie used the Hienkyaku technique to speed across the tree branches of Snowdin's dead forest to clear as much distance between the Ruins and Snowdin Town far ahead. She had donned a white version of her ninja suit, allowing her to blend in with her surroundings. Not one encounter, even after all this time. She was so much better at this than me. Even still, I would have prefered she took over as Commander of UCIAT after I left. But being co-commander with MIles? Best I was going to get. "Hmm..." Bunnie narrowed her eyes as she perched from where she had landed, high in the treetops. She used hienkyaku to get a move on, briefly touching down on Doggo's station. "Did something move?" He rose up from behind the counter. He shifted his eyes left...then right. Nothing. "If something HAD been moving...I'd have make sure it would never move again..." He ducked back down and soon the smell of burning dog treats filled the air. Bunnie landed in a clearing. "Hey. You look lost. Don't you know how to--" Sans reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly. Wooden decoy. Classic ninja trick. "Not very talkative are you?" Sans teleported behind where Bunnie reappeared-- "..." Bunnie bamfed out of existence, teleporting behind Sans. "Well now. This is interesting. Friend of Arcade's?" For the next few moments it became a contest of teleports. "Not feel like answering my questions?" Bunnie had a lot of experience putting up with Vi's sense of humor. Sans had no idea what he was up against. "Why don't you stick around for a bit..." Here came the Blue Attack. "!!!" "Now. Let's start over, shall--" Bunnie suddenly popped a Soul Candy. "What the--!" Her spirit form tore away from her body as the Mod Soul took over. "Well...aren't you something?" The Blue Attack somehow latched onto the Mod Soul instead of Bunnie's soul form. Bunnie snapped open a paper fan. On it was a mesage in Jangese. Her physical body nodded. In the moment it took for Bunnie to script the characters, her body shut her eyes. The script lit up with gold characters spelling out the Jangese word "Dagoyou"; the oriental paper lantern once carried by the Jitte-wielding okappiki--watchmen of the olden days. Bunnie scripted on the lantern the word "kagyaku" With that the world turned bright golden with light. When Sans looked again...Bunnie was gone, body and spirit form. "Clever girl. Touche, Arcade. Touche. Getting a second person in on the chase. A bit unorthodox but a fair move." And here I was questioning whose side Flowey was on? "Might be getting ahead of myself but...may the best non-human win. In the mean time...I'm going to go check on the kid. Let's see which of us gets to them first. Sub-Entry 077: "Spear of Justice Comes a Calling": I hurried toward the first set of waterfalls. Up ahead... "Frisk? How'd they...? It looks like they only just got here ahead of me. Considering the detour I took back to Snowdin Town...they couldn't have backtracked this way without running into Monster Kid." "Dude! It's that kid from earlier!" "Earlier?" "Yeah, back in Snowdin Town when you first arrived. They got here ahead of you, dude. I could tell they were a kid because they were wearing a striped shirt like me." Okay...so Frisk definitely came through Snowdin Town once...but... "Were they...around when you followed me into Waterfall?" "I...don't think they were. Should they have been, Mister?" Strange. I don't think Frisk had the power to teleport back and forth. "Were they...carrying anything?" "I think just a stick. Is...something wrong?" That was reassuring. "No." "I get it! You're worried they'll run into the human before we do and then they'll get to meet Undyne first, right?" "Uh..." I think this kid was taking a cue from Papyrus. "C'mon, Mister! We have to catch up with them! Here I come, dude!" I looked closer. "Oh crap...!" The Real Knife. As Frisk turned around, M.K. tried to bolt on ahead of me as we crossed the waterfall but at that moment... "Whoah!" he bumped into me, knocking me into the path of a rock floating own the waterfall. I flailed, and on instinct I grabbed onto the first thing I could which happened to be Monster Kid's frills. "Hey! Whoah!" "Oh no!!!" We both went tumbling into the drink while Frisk watched us fall. Yup. This is one thing I was not looking forward to explaining in my report. I was surprised I didn't black out when I hit the bottom but I manted to pull Monster Kid on top of me as I crash-landed. "Oww." "Sorry, Mister. I guess I was a little clumsy. Um...don't tell my parents about this?" "Hoy schnikees." Okay. I don't think I had ever explored this before in the other timelines. If I had, it was probably buried in my notes. I tried heading all the way to the right. But at the end all we found was a single Echo Flower. "I swore I saw something... Behind that rushing water..." I heard the echo flower repeat the last thing said. "Hmm..." I shrugged and backtracked back to the left and eventually we found our way back to the rushing waterfall with the falling rocks. Frisk was gone. Just to be sure I checked back at Sans' sentry station. Huh. There he was. Asleep. He had gotten here pretty quick from his encounter with Bunnie. But more than that... I noticed a fresh ketchup bottle with Grillby's logo on it next to him. It hadn't been opened yet. How'd he have time to stop at Grillby's after chasing after Bunnie? Of course since neither of us reported in, I wouldn't find about about this until later on. Plus I'd have to ditch Monster Kid before then. "This is weird." I muttered. "Huh? You say something, Mister?" "Nevermind, kiddo." I assured. I frowned. Something did stink in Waterfall. This time we were a little more careful. Once across, we came to that large patch of super tall grass. Ahead was...! "Frisk." I narrowed my eyes. Wait...was Frisk wearing the old tutu? She ducked into the field of grass. "Dude!" Monster Kid sudden rushed into the grass ahead of me! "Hey! Slow down!" I hurried after them into the grass. As soon as the three of us were deep in the center of the grass... "You've got explaining to do." I growled through clenched teeth. Frisk just whimpered. "Dude! You two met?" My ear suddenly twitched. "Shhhh. Quiet. Both of you." I heard the voices over yonder. I knew what this was. Right on schedule. "H...HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT..." I could definitely hear Papyrus' words. But...I couldn't hear Undyne. No matter how I strained my ears. Strange. "UHHH... REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..." I knitted my eyebrows and slow turned to Frisk...then back. "...UHH... DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIENTLY!" I couldn't help but smirk. " ...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...? W- W- WELL... NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE BUT IN THE END... I FAILED." That made me feel sad inside. I know he tried. I watched. He really did try his best but...in the end...it was hard to say who spared who in a moment of pity. Okay, no it wasn't. Frisk totally let him off the hook. But anyone with a decent heart would want this big bony lug to succeed, even if it meant the Human's fate. You just didn't want to see Cinnamon Rolls hurt. But... "W- WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF..." I turned to Frisk again. They looked like they knew this was coming. So did I. Monster Kid on the other hand? It really didn't seem to click for him. "BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H- HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE..." A pause. "YOU SEE..." He stammered. Silence. Papyrus backed up a little, visible as day while Undyne's armor was barely visible in the blackness. The way the light suddenly stopped and the shadow just swallowed up everything... Papyrus backed up a little further. Clearly there was intimidation there. "...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU ANY WAY I CAN." Papyrus turned around and headed back to Snowdin Town. I shook my head. Suddenly Undyne's gaze swept about the grassy area. She turned toward us and approached, slowly. The metallic klunk-klunk-klunk of her heavy boots of lead...or...whatever metal it was made of echoed in the dank darkness. She forged a Water Spear and raised it. She hesitated...then dissolved the spear and walked back from where she came from...backwards. At first I was confused...then it hit me. She wasn't taking her eyes...er...eye off of us. And then like that, she faded away into darkness. "Yo... did you see the way she was staring at you...? That... ... was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...? Ha ha. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" Monster Kid ran ahead. "Frisk..." I turned to them. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Frisk whimpered and backed away. "No, you're not getting away! I chased them into the grass again. After attempting to grab them several times. "Gah!" I emerged. Somehow she slipped away. She was really scared of me. Part of me wanted to reassure her that I didn't want to hurt her but... ...the other half was screaming that she SHOULD be afraid of me. Which was the real Frisk? Show me which of your split personalities was in control. "Damn you." I growled. Well. Now I had Sans AND Undyne after her. Plus I was hunting her down, too. Maybe I was going about this wrong. Maybe I need to go back to psychomagnetheric energy research. My mentors, Raymond Stantz and Egon Spengler pioneered this old theory on human emtions affecting the environment. Maybe I just needed a way to track Frisk's emotional state. After all...a genocidal Frisk should have a very distinct PME pattern as would a Paci-Frisk. But to do that I'd have to reconfigure the Giga Meter back to its older settings from when Egon had briefly retired to academia, five years after the Gozer case...when the city ordered the Ghostbusters to disband and slap them with a Judicial Restraining Order. I was in the middle of the mission to abandon it now. Besides Bunnie was on her way to meet up with me. Speaking of... "...ahh! Greetings, new friend! I am--" Paps had gotten back home pretty quickly after giving Undyne his report. "The Great Papyrus, I presume?" Bunnie asked...with starry eyes? Oh boy. The world was not ready for this. Papyrus gasped...then turned eccstatic! "My reputation precedes me! Certainly you are a great fan of mine!" "In a manner of speaking." Bunnie's act was far more convincing than my own. Scarily so. It was easy to put the Major up on a pedistal. "Tell me. Do you like spaghetti?" She asked right off the bat. "!!!!" Papyrus held his er...cheekbones in a gleeful way. He was in heaven. The magical skeleton of course welcomed the Major in. I can only image how things went from there. Sub-Entry 078: "Flip-Flop Frisk?": Elsewhere... Crossing the Seed Bridges was an exercise in old memories. I took my time with them, avoiding the trolling sign that informed people that they had failed the puzzle while checking out the bench with the abandoned quiche. There was Frisk again. I had caught up pretty quick. They were on the phone with Papyrus. By the time I finished the puzzle and crossed it to the entrance, they had already gone ahead. It was strange...given the seed puzzles...if Frisk had solved them ahead of me...why did I need to solve them over agian? Did they...reset after Frisk left the room? Was this...a quirk of the game and its "code"? Maybe it was a glitch I had caused with my interference in the reset. Who could say. I had seen caught a glimpse of Aaron, earlier. He was too distracted, having flexed himself right out of the picture...rather literally, I'm guessing. Back here. To the Wishing Room. I shadowed closely behind and was making good progress until the room with the signs on the wall...and the raft between the watery gap. I ignored the writing on the wall. I knew the prophecy. I knew the tale of humans and monsters. I knew Asriel's fate. I was not about to relive this. Not while mission was going on. Not while I was trying to diffuse the situation between Undyne and the kid before it spiralled out of control. I waited for the raft to return then crossed. "Just a stone's throw away--" I started before I heard it thunk down into the boardwalk ahead. "Did I say...a STONE'S throw?" I knew that was a Water Spear that landed, just missing the kid. "Ohhhh. Crap." I got a move on. I could hear Undyne's thundering footsteps among the columns off to the side while Frisk's footsteps clearly indicated she was running from the hail of spears. "At this rate Sans won't get a chance to hunt them down!" I complained as I tried catching up while maneuvering the wooden pier. I could see the hailstorm of spears up ahead; each was missing their target. If I could give Frisk credit for one thing...it was definitely dodging skills. That's when they came out the other side and disappeared smack dab into another towering grass field again. This one bigger than the last. I charged in before Undyne could get a chance to catch up. I don't think she saw me. But she did know Frisk disappeared into this grass. And she was following right behind me. I managed to tackle Frisk to the ground. "Don't move." I whispered, covering her mouth. I think we both knew what was coming next. Undyne's footsteps clanked behind me. I could sense them looming right over me. I could sense her water magic wrapping around her. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard her armor creak as she raised her arm... THWACK. ...wait. Did she not draw her weapon? Why wasn't I pierced? Why wasn't Frisk pierced? What did she-- Oh. Right. How quickly I forgot this. I looked up out of the corner of my eye to see something...someone yellow scaled and in a striped shirt hoisted up by their head. Undyne was silent...then turned around and went back the way she came. Frisk immediately hurried out the other end and panted hands on her knees. Monster Kid soon followed. I lay there a moment to catch my breath and overhear M.K. speak. "Yo... did you see that?! Undyne just... ... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face again...! ... yo, did you notice? She seemed really mad about something! She looked liked she was gonna blast me to pieces! But... sigh... Then she decided to put me down... Yo, there's always next time, right? Let's go!" Huh...his speech was a little longer than I remember. I didn't think we dawdled that much. Did we? Weird. Either way...he was right. Undyne was pissed. What puzzled me was that Frisk's behavior was back to normal. What was with the flip-flops? And I don't mean Violet's beach-wear. Frisk was changing her position on what to do in this run more than a politician after getting re-elected. "What are you doing, Frisk? I narrowed my eyes as they disappeared further on. There was Sans again. I could tell he was being...well...Sans. But there was a sort of...begruding obligation to him giving Frisk the benefit of the doubt. She must have been oblivious to it. But to me it rang as loud as the Wrong Number jingle. I immediately withheld a chuckle from seeing Frisk with the obvious telescope prank inked perfectly around their eye. Was she DELIBERATELY falling for that or...was she just that gullible? I...was pretty sure it was the former. Sans turned in my direction after Frisk had passed him. A brief glower with the cyan eye. Don't remind me, Fartmaster. I know how things looked. I continued winding my way through Waterfall. The Major had to be catching up by now. I heard the chirp of Frisk's cell phone ahead. That would be Papyrus again. Which means Bunnie likely left his place. She had to be in Waterfall by now. I knew I could count on her to close the gap in good time. The sooner the better. As I navigated this maze, I reached that area I knew. Up ahead I could hear Onion-san's voice. "Hey... there... Noticed you were... Here... I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear! You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite! Even though the water's getting so shallow there... I, have to sit down all the time, but... H-hey! That's okay! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! ...like all my friends did! And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to I... That's okay, y'here! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear! Hey... there... That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll....!!!" Good times. Good times. I hurried on ahead. Technically...you could say I was speed-running this "game" as Flowey called it. I know I should be taking my time through here but without knowing what Frisk's intentions truly were... I took a moment to rest my feet once I was past Onion-san's room. I could hear the rain up ahead. How did this world even GET snow and rain? Oh yeah...it probably leaked in from Mount Ebott. Which means...water could get through the barrier... Of course it could. Why wouldn't it? Anything could pass through, but nothing could get back out without the power of a human soul and a monster soul put together. Or a Hybrid or Lycan soul. The humans of old certainly didn't have either of the latter cases on this world. Of course their barrier would have that one loophole no one would have thought of. Speaking of which...when it came time for Bunnie and I to get out of here, we'd have to find a way to get her back to the mouth of Mount Ebott and me to the cave outside the Ruins. Knowing the Major, she already HAD a way back. By the time I reached the room with the fork in the road that lead to the piano with the Artifact in one room and the statue and the glyphs explaining boss monsters... "No, Volt. Don't look at it. You'll only cry. It'll only remind you of...things." I passed by the statue. It was holding an umbrell and the music box inside was playing...that song. Goddammit... I wonder what he was doing now? "You'll find out when you ask him in person. Count on it, Volt." I reminded myself as I sped past the distractions, grabbed an umbrella from the stand and charged out into the rain. I hard them talking to Frisk far ahead. Strange. Frisk usually had her own sixth sense when it came to knowing things and being able to tell when I was nearbye. Had that changed? I could hear Monster Kid talking. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!! Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" Food for thought. The only saving grace Frisk had. By the time I got to the clearing, the both of them had a massive headstart over me. Dang. Kids were fast. Or maybe I was just getting old. But...how does an immortal werewolf get old? Oh...just don't think too deep into this, Volt. I looked off at New Home in the distance. At Castle Dreemurr. The fake stars above. Good lord. The feels were coming back again. I didn't have time to ponder it though. I had reached the ledge. Monster Kid hurried past me, not noticing me. Obviously going around to find another way forward. By now we were deep into Waterfall. I knew that Undyne's next appearance was dead ahead. And it was a doozy. My werewolf ears flitted as I could hear that distinct hum that was the magic of Water Spears forging from the floor. And then a whole cluster of them. "Why do I never have time to stop and breathe?" I whined as I charged forth...and then found myself dancing around the water spear spikes. Undyne was really flooding the boardwalk with them as Frisk made their way across the wooden bridge. And there Undyne was on the other twisting path, underneath the first boardwalk. Lovely. I played hopscotch, metaphorically, trying to catch up to Frisk, who was already in a dodging frenzy. After what seemed like an endless waltz of Water Spears and navigating a maze, I finally saw Frisk at the end of their rope...er...bridge with Undyne cornering them. A hail of Water Spears, tore through the plank, sending the path falling down...down...down. Undyne turned to leave. Hastilly I hurtled underneath the pier and dug my claws in deep, hanging upside-down in the worst of Spider-Man impressions. I don't think she saw me. I watched Frisk plummet into the deep. I pulled myself back up and hurried to the ledge. Good god this was too much action for one mission! I learned my lesson from the last time I was here. This time instead of Yoku Blocks, I used Magnet Beams right out of the Light Labs archive on file. Making steps in reverse was a task...but I was up to the challenge. Before long... Sub-Entry 079: "Napstablook Again/Temmie Village:" Bunnie made long strides, using both Hienkyaku and Shinobi Dash, mixed with a little Shunpo. She was so fast, the Monsters of Waterfall couldn't lay eyes on her; describing the experience as a "sudden wind blowing through". "Hold on, Commander." In a brief moment, she slingshot past Sans. The experience took him so by surprise, he wasn't able to get a Blue Attack on her soul in time. "Guess I'm not the only one bending the laws of physics..." Meanwhile I touched down as I tuckered myself out from making so many Magnet Beam platforms. Not a moment too soon. Golden Flowers. Body of water to the left and the right...and-- "Pee-yeeeeeew." ...and the garbage. One good thing about this was...Frisk's encounter with Mad Dummy meant I didn't have to deal with him. But that also meant I was obliged to drop in on... "....hey...my house is up here...in case you want to see... ...or...in case you don't... I followed the ghost to the pair of oppositely-drooping houses next to the snail farm and the Thundersnail Track. Heh. I opened the door to the "pathetic house" on the left. "Hi. I hope it's okay if I drop in? You did invite me, after all." "...ohhh...i'm...glad some came... ...would you like something to eat...?" Napstablook floated to the fridge and opened it revealing the ghost sandwich. He offered it but it quickly dropped through the floor. "...ohhh noooo..." I shrugged. "It's the thought that counts. I appreciate it though." I gave a pleasant smile. "...after a great meal i like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage... ...it's a family tradition..." Poor guy. I graciously joined him for a short time...at least I think it was short. But the way the world just faded away after about 20 seconds...and everything changed to a trippy outer space setting with calmer music. When I did awaken from the odd nirvahna, Napstablook offered to let me hear some music. I recognized Spooktune, Spookewave, and Ghouliday.......and...Graveyard Theory? Okay. Physical proof of the last timeline. But I wasn't going to let that slip out. I gave my feedback and thanked Napstablook for the hospitality. Already I could tell we were good friends. I'd have to come back here with another music CD some day. Though...how I'd explain how I got it? Huh...did I ever explain how I got him Graveyard Theory in the last timeline? Eh. It didn't matter. I only had a brief amount of time to observe Blook Acres before hustling to make up for lost time. I passed by the entrance to Gerson's shop. I'd talk to him another time, when the Underground wasn't in such danger. Through the maze of light-up mushrooms and here we were again. Temmie Village... "hOI! im temmie!!! and dis is my friend... temmie!!!" "hOI! im temmie!!! and dis is my friend...temmie!!!" "hOI! im temmie!!! don forget my friend!" "Hi. I'm Bob." Yup. This was a breath of fresh air. Which led of course to... "Mushroom dance, Mushroom dance, Whatever could it mean?" I know that the gap between me and Frisk was widening...but I really did need some time to find my center and brace for Undyne. I finally broke free of the serendipity of the cutest puppy-cats in the Underground. That of course would lead up ahead to the dead end, where... It was faint...but I heard it: "Seven. Seven human souls. Will the power of seven human souls, our king... KING ASGORE DREEMURR will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity. And give them back the pain and suffering we have endured. Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... ...or I'll tear it from your body." Out came the spear... Then came the charge...! Sub-Entry 080: "Winning Over Undyne/Escaped To Hotland": All of a sudden, at that very moment...! "Undyne!!! I'll help you fight!!! YO!!! You did it!!! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!! You've got front row seats to her fight!!! ... Wait. Who's she fighting??? H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" I quickly got out of the way and out of sight, using one last Magnet Beam to get above the action before I was noticed. Undyne stormed underneath me then out the way I came, dragging Monster Kid by the face. As Frisk made their exit at the fork in the road and out to the narrow bridge, I quickly followed, staying above the action wtih Magnet Beams. Thank you, Thomas Light for leaving such a legacy behind. It was just before Frisk reached the other end when Monster Kid had slipped away from Undyne and caught up to them again. All this time and Frisk had still goody-goody. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something. ... Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're human, right? Haha. Man! I knew it! ... well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "stay away from that human." So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?" I couldn't hear any response. I guess that was as much a no as anything. "Yo, what? so I have to do it? Here goes nothing... Yo, I... I hate your guts." It was hard to listen to a cinnamon roll attempt to be cruel...especially a bad attempt at it. " ... Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now. Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!" Well crap. Right on schedule. Okay, Frisk. If you're really Pacifist-- Without hesitation Frisk helped the dino dude back up. As Undyne approached... Y... y... yo... dude... If... if y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first." Undyne reciprocated. Then left the area. I could sense the confusion and frustration in her a mile away. She was anything but subtle. "She's gone... Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. ... man, I should REALLY go home... I bet my parents are worried sick about me! Later, dude!" And with that... So here we were. Frisk had gone ahead to Undyne's crag. I heard the monologue. "Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago... ... No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?! NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And! And! ... and something's been bothering me, too. The whole time I was chasing after you... I felt something... Strange. The echoes of something warm, something... Something like "I miss being friends with you." BUT THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I WOULD NEVER GET CHUMMY WITH A COWARD LIKE YOU! You! You must have been mind-controlling me! Manipulating people to make them like you... What a Grade-A FREAK! Now enough! For everyone's hopes! For everyone's dreams! And for my own freaking dignity! I, UNDYNE, will knock you down!" "Wait a minute..." There was something different about Undyne's speech this time. Did she...also have subconscious memories of the last timeline? I watched the battle. It pretty much went as I expected. After a few rounds of blocking with the spear while Undyne's Green Attack was active...Frisk high-tailed it. By this time, I was pretty convinced which Frisk was in control. Maybe we could make it to the end as long as they kept on the straight and narrow. As Undyne gave chase I kept following, making Magnet Beam paths above. I really should be using my SPECTRE function but...I didn't want to waste time turning tangible again if I did have to intervene again. Where was Bunnie? She should be catching up by now, right? As the chase kept going, I could make out the neon sign of Hotland up ahead. Wow. Had we really gone through all of Waterfall by this point? Seriously. Hurry, Major. We were running out of space. Frisk's older age made it easier for them to outrun Undyne this time around. In the past Undyne caught up to them several times during the escape to Hotland. And several times Frisk endured a volley of spears only to escape again and again. It was about that time that Papyrus called at the most inconvenient of times. "HEY! WHAT'S UP?! I WAS JUST THINKING... YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD HANG OUT SOME TIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE, LATER ON!" "Of all the--" Huh? Undyne actually stopped chasing Frisk while she answered her phone? Weird. Before long, they crossed the bridge over the hot molten magma. Frisk reached the tiny island with a single water cooler standing by. As Undyne approached... "Armor... so... hot... But... I can't... give... up..." *THUD* The fish lady collapsed on the bridge, face down. I immediately looked to Frisk, who hurried to the water cooler as if rehearsed. She filled a cup full and headed over to Undyne an emptied its contents all over her head. After a few spasms, Undyne shot back up to her feet, looked around...then glared holes through the human...then turned and left. I breathed a sigh of relief as Frisk headed into Hotland while Undyne headed back to Waterfall. I hurriedly sped back over the Magnet Beam path, eventually reaching the point just before the crag. After all that leg work...I collapsed for a bit, myself. I wasn't sure how long I was out before... The commotion awoke me. I wasn't really sure what was being said at first...but then I heard it loud and clear... "So...you show your true colors..! NNNNNYYYYYYAAAAAGH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOWERED MY GUARD! NOW YOU DIE!" No. No. NO. NO!!! I got back up and hurried to the crag. I charged toward the battle as I saw the Real Knife head straight for Undyne's remaining eye at the same time her spear was headed toward Frisk's chest. I wasn't going to make it in time-- * CLANG!!! * "Fall to the Earth, Hoshiame." I heard the incantation as Bunnie's zanpakutou materialized in a coil of stars. "YOU! YOU DARE INTERRUPT--" "DISCHARGE, KAMINARIOU NO DANGANKEN!" I shouted as I swung the blade. The aura of a fist wrapped around a bullet-shaped lightning strike. It tore straight into the Real Knife causing Frisk to yelp in pain. She whirled and glared daggers at me before charging reckessly. Yeah. I made her made. "Stay OUT OF MY WAY!" Undyne roared as she clashed with Bunnie. "If you're working with the human brat, then I will strike you down!!! Traitors to the kingdom will be terminated with EXTREME PREJUDICE!" In the mean time I dashed in and grabbed Frisk. "You just can't make up your mind what you want to do? You can't have it both ways!" An angry snarl followed by-- "OWWWW! DAMMIT IT ALL!" She kicked me in the shin. HARD! DAMN HARD! I ended up dropping her. She dove through my legs and ran toward Hotland. "Come back here you brat!!!" I limped for a bit until my healing kicked in. "Commander!" "Catch up to me, Major! I have a megalomaniac to stop and capture!" Bunnie tussled with Undyne until she was able to get some separation. "Who are you? Why did you help the human." "That is not your concern. And helping is a matter of perspective." "Stop talking in flowery speak!" "Do not make me press my attack." Bunnie suddenly flung off her ninja attire in an anime quick change to her karate gi. That made Undyne hesitate. "You...you know the ways of ANIME?!" She seemed confused at first. Then... "I KNEW IT! IT'S REAL! ALPHYS' HISTORY BOOKS WERE RIGHT! You! You came from the surface world! You're one of them! The ones Gerson spoke of in legend! Monsters who escaped being sealed away! You've seen the surface world! You've lived there!" Bunnie lowered an eyebrow. "Well...Volt did warn me. It's like she's been talking to Violet..." "I've READ Alphys's human history book collection! I know all about your giant swords... Your colossal, alien-fighting robots... Your supernatural princesses..." "...disturbingly so." Bunnie muttered before she stowed Star Rain and forged Rekka Daizantou. "Oh. My. GOD. THAT. IS. THE MOST BADASS SWORD I'VE EVER SEEN!!! This battle will be epic! Yes! YES! YES! Now! Show me what you're made of!" I tried to catch up to Frisk...but by the time I reached the water cooler island. "She got away..." The brat had disappeared into Hotland somewhere. Now Alphys was at risk. So were Muffet and Mettaton. I hurried back in time to watch the epic conclusion... Bunnie had stalled Undyne long enough. With five final moves... Undyne collapsed out cold...but otherwise unhurt. "She'll regain consciousness soon. But she...might have a bit of a headache. And she might have to rest a little from the heat stroke in Hotland--" Undyne awoke sooner than we bargained for. "Huh...what.......what Hell happened...?" She pushed herself up and looked up. "I...lost?" Bunnie offered a hand...which Undyne initially smacked away...then accepted. "You fought well." "Only one other person could beat me like that. Only ASGORE was ever a match for me until--" "Ah. You must be the young warrior who defeated him. I heard...stories from someone close by." "Gerson?" "Turtle monster with a squint and a safari outfit?" "That's him." I joined Bunnie. It figures she popped in on Gerson. Bunnie always respected her elders and their wisdom. And could make time to hear their stories. "So who are you? What are you doing here? And what's your deal with that punk?" "My name is Dr. Volt Arcade. This is my second in command, Grand Master Bunnie Rabbotou. We were monsters in hiding outside of the barrier until we were found our way down here to avoid being found by the humans. Monsters are...kind of a forgotten folktale out there. The humans that sealed us away are long gone now." "Grrrrr..." Undyne didn't seem to like that explanation. I guess part of her didn't want to seek revenge on the dead and attacking people who hadn't done anything wrong...(well...YET)...just didn't sit right with the Spear of Justice. Still...she was one to hold onto anger. We could both tell. "So. You're from outside, huh? I guess I can't really fault you for not knowing how things work around here. But seriously. If you WERE helping the human...especially since the turned on me like that after getting me to lower my guard." "Yeah...I know...it sucks." I rubbed the back of my head. Bunnie ahemed. "Right. Anyway. We've been following them to collect information on them. I'm a researcher, scientist and explorer by trade. It was the life I chose among our secret society clique to try to prepare Monsters for the day we break the barrier; you know...so we know what to expect out there and be ready for what's changed in hundreds of years." "Ah. So you're into nerd stuff? That's awesome. You should really meet Alphys some time." "I'll keep that in mind--" "But you! You know all those sweet anime techniques! You gotta show me how to do that stuff! It's just SO DAMN COOL!" "Perhaps one day when our duties are not in the way." "Oh right! I'm holding you up from your nerd stuff." "By the way, Papyrus says hi. Nice guy." "So you've met the bonehead. Heh. I guess we should talk later. Anyway...I have a lot to think about and I have to brief the Royal Guard on this human threat." "Listen. We'll keep our eyes open for the human. One of us will try to report back to you about what we learn. The other will stand by to make sure no Monsters get attacked or worse. Sound good?" "Officially I shouldn't let civilians get caught up in official Royal Guard affairs but..." Undyne crossed her arms. "...I'll make an exception. But you better be on the up and up or I'll beat the CRUD out of you both!" Bunnie lowered an eyebrow. "Fair enough! C'mon, Bunnie. Let's get going." I dragged the Major off before Undyne's rude, crude language ate away at her patience. Once at the entrance to Hotland. "Thank you, Commander. For staying my hand." "She'll...grow on you. Eventually. Remember how Violet is." "Point." I called in the Delorean and climbed aboard while Bunnie set up a specialized Senkaimon gate, using the beacon she had left under the mouth of Mount Ebott. With a series of wall-kicks and ninja tricks, Bunnie pierced through the barrier and landed next to where the train was cloaked. We each fired up our time machines and headed home... Chapter 9 Back to Part 1 Back to Project Lost Dreemurr Next